The Family of Theives and Detectives
by Chikiku-chan
Summary: Please read my Profile.It contains some information for readers.


''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"I screamed as the gun shots rang out,The man who wanted me dead couldnt find me in this cold forbbiden darkness.

"You can't hide forever!We'll find you no matter what!"He voice gruff and hated me with all his non-excisting heart,I left the Man all alone in the warehouse to shoot as he pleased.

"Why me?why are they only hunting me?"I asked the water on the other side of the only responded with the sound of crashing waves.

"That isn't much of an answer,but i guess it means 'head to where i can see'?"I huffed.

Its been years since i've seen my parents,or their spirits.i guess i should introduce myself.I'm Nikko could say i"m related to Kudo Shinichi from Tokyo,i am a detective,but i'm Theif,My Dad the Great Global Detective,My Mom the Great Phantom of the the greatest at what they taught me too much and now i'm both will help me locate my target,Pandora.

My parents left me a clue to the second Global Phantom.I have always thought that my parents hid my fake brother,but it turns out that the kudo family has a very dark are a family of Protecting this Secret by making themselves kinda of seeming they are craftier The KID and a whole lot more smarter than they seem to get back to the story!

"Nikko" The voice on the other side of the bridge.

"Ah~,Shinichi!How have you be?"I cooed.

"Shut it,Why the hell did you let them see you?i already called the police,lets go home."Shinichi said sternly.

"Geesh!you could be nice to your cousin,you know."i said.

"One thing,We are a Grand Family of theives and Detectives,My Parents told me to make sure you dont ruin that,I'm gonna train you and send you to Paris to track down Pandora there for a few days.'Shinichi said as we walked into His family mansion.

"Got my Mission,Phantom-Sensei?"I said with a grin.

"Track down Pandora in Paris,France after training."Shinichi smirked back.

"Oi~Kudo-kun!open up!i need to tell you something!" Haibara's voice sang

"What is it,Haibara?as you can see,My cousin's here on a vist and we have some catching up to do."Shinichi said Shinichi for you!He can switch Personalities on an instant!

"Boss was kept yelling the 'The Phantoms' were screwing with Him, they asked him who was Phantom?He started to yell that he shouldn't or he'll Die,Funny huh!"Haibara cheered

"Actually,I've heard of Phantom,Come inside,Haibara."Shinichi said as he entered with a young girl who looked about the age of 8.

"and who is this Shin-chan?"I giggled

"Don't let her appearance fool,Nik-kun."Shinichi said coldly to me.

"Alright,Want me to stay here or go with you?"I asked.

"Come."Shinichi said as He continued to the Library.

"Wow Kudo-kun you act like her Father than a cousin."Haibara snickered.

"And whats so wrong about that,Its the way we treat each other infront of un-expected guests"Shinichi spoke to the Haibara girl.I watched as he decived her with ease.

"Shinichi-Sama.I am off to the Living room."I spoke in correct trem.

"Theres no need to call me that,Just call me Nii,Kay?"He said with a kindness i couldn't dis-obey.

"Okay,Nii."I walked out of the room to the Living room.

"I see,so Phantom is just a Myth and nothing more,"Haibara giggled.

"Yea,Boss is a real nutcase. why did he say Phantoms,thats my question."Shinichi started.

"Maybe He saw 2 Phantoms instead of 1."I said.

"I guess,Well Night Kudo-kun and Kudo-Chan."Haibara piped as she left.

"We're going to Tokyo tower aren't we?"I asked.

"yes we are,Now go and prepare to watch a Trained Phantom go to work,"Shinichi said as He filled a backpack with certain costumes and Illusions.I watched in total awe as he got up.

"Lets go,"He said."we don't want to miss the Kid,now do we?"Shinichi asked me

"No we dont." I Giggled.

We had a Taxi take us to Tokyo tower and went to the the top.

"This is the Starting point,Once i Change and jump off the top go down to the Veiwing Platform,kay Nikko?"Shinichi said as he threw down a smoke bomb and changed.

"Yes,Phantom of illusions"I tossed him all of his tricks and costumes in a small bag that he slid into his jacket.

"Go down to the Platform,Nikko.I gotta job to do,Feel free to try and catch me~"Shinichi cooed.

"Kay, the mask i wore on my first Heist,it brings luck"I said and ran down to the platform with the now empty backpack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!I present to you Kaitou Kid,"Kid said from the Museum top.

"You call your self a phantom theif?Whats the fun in letting people know your here?Isn't that why Your name is PHANTOM theif Kid?"A voice rang out of now where.

"Its sad that a REAL Phantom Theif has to come save The Kaitou name."It said again.

"The Angel's Heart has been stolen!by a Phantom!"An officer yelled,Kid saw that all the action that was suppose to be caused by him wasn't happening,Someone else had just up staged him.

"Now thats how you steal a Gem with Teleporting~"The owner of the voice said from a building top directly in front of the moon.

"Who are you?"KId growled.

"Kid?Who is this Jerk?"The inspector asked.

"In France:The Phantom Of Illusions,in Japan:Kaitou Illusion or Better Known as Phantom."Phantom laughed.

"Your suppose to be a Myth!Your Tactics are more Unpredictable then mine!"Kid yelled.

"Oh!your to kind!"Phantom Smiled and turned to the Moon and Held the Diamond toward the Moon,Nothing happened."But this Isn't the Gem I'm looking for~.So You can Have it!~"

Phantom tossed the Gem toward Kaitou caught it and tossed it toward the Inspector,Reporters had been Taking Pictures of Phantom and walked down to Kid and stuck out his shook Phantom's hand.

"Oi,Kid ,a bit of advice,Take pride in what you do and tease the Hell out of Your Tanteis!~"Phantom said Happily and flew off with out a glider.

"Kay!~"KId said Happily and flew off in the oppsite Liked New theif thought just like him and loved Magic or Something like it.

'Come in Phantom?How the Heist go?Did you have to make Kid an ally?'i asked.

"Yes,Its best to keep him close,He could Find Pandora before us and Destroy it, before We find its twin gem."Shinichi replied.


End file.
